Mending the Fracture
by megalooch1
Summary: Jane and Maura break up and it has nothing to do with them bending until they broke. Maybe it was because Jane wouldn't bend at all. What happens when it's hard to believe in true love? How does one cope with heartache they're not willing to accept? Can two fractured hearts find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Trying my hand at some drama this time. Reviews are always welcome. And as always I don't own Rizzoli or Isles or anything having to do with it!**

Detective Jane Rizzoli never had much luck when it came to love. She also lacked good fortune when it came to understanding her girlfriend, Dr. Maura Isles. _**Ex-girlfriend.**_ Jane grumbled to herself as she continued to toss and turn in her too hot yet too cold bedding. She hadn't slept a full night in over a week, the only rest that came was when her eyes couldn't stay open any longer. And even that only occurred at the most inconvenient of times: filling out paperwork, reviewing witness statements, and even during a stakeout. Things were worse when she was fully alert, replaying all the ways her and Maura went wrong. How could we have gone so wrong? Staring at the shadows playing on her ceiling, her mind flashed back to the night of their familiar and final argument.

_"How exciting. A night full of rich snobs talking about things I can't begin to understand. I hope the food is good at least." Jane complained as she rummaged through the formal clothes she had in Maura's closet. She looked back at her girlfriend who was occupying the edge of the bed, staring at the delicately folded hands that sat upon her lap. "I don't even know why you bother to bring me to these things, I'm only going to embarrass you." Her words were met with silence and when Jane was agitated like she was now silence was like gas and she was an open flame. "What? You're not gonna talk to me now?"_

_"Jane, I'm tired." It was such a simple reply, but it spoke volumes about Maura's honest feelings. _

_"Well if you're tired Maur, why did you agree to this stupid dinner anyway?" _

_"Not physically, Jane. Emotionally. I am emotionally exhausted from having this same argument with you. I have to fight with you just to get you to spend time outside of your family or your friends. God forbid I want to share something with you that involves more culture than tv and beer can provide!" Maura was standing now, arms wrapped protectively around her mid-section. She felt herself breaking inside and didn't know how to stop it. _

_"Maur, you know I'd do anything for you." Jane's thoughts were scrambling, trying to think of anyway she could fix this. _

_"I know you would. I've never doubted that." She wiped a stray tear away with the back of her hand. "But how often do I have drag you while you kick and scream?" The question was met with silence, the detective knew the smaller woman was right. "I want to be with someone who wants me on their arm no matter what the event or situation. Someone I can have fun with everywhere we go, not just when we go to places of their choosing." As her soft voice began to crack she made her way over to her girlfriend, the woman whom she thought was the love of her life. _

_Maura couldn't stop her thoughts from racing. _**I had put all my eggs in Jane Rizzoli's basket.**_ A small chuckle escaped at this thought, the memory of Jane teaching her that saying. It was early in their relationship and she had messed up yet another typical phrase only to be met with a kind smile and a small kiss before being corrected in a gentle way. At that moment Maura knew she only wanted Jane's lips for the rest of her life. And now their differences were tearing them apart. _

_Gathering all the courage she could, Maura looked up into Jane's brown eyes, The combination of sadness and fear turning them almost a mahogany color, silently giving Jane permission to speak. Giving her one last chance to save Maura from what she was about to do. _

_"We do have fun." That was all Jane could manage. She mentally kicked herself for not being better with words. After being with Maura Isles for over two years, you'd think she would have learned a thing or two. _

_"But at what cost, Jane?" Anger was beginning to take over the rest of the emotions that were fighting inside the distraught medical examiner. "Am I supposed to put this part of me, MY social life and friends away so that we can avoid fighting? Should I always do what YOU want?" The last sentence held so much venom that Jane physically flinched at the words. "I think you should go." Maura turned on her heels and grabbed her clutch before heading to the front door. _

_"Maura, please." The only two words Jane could manage at the time caused her girlfriend to stop and look back at her with watery eyes. _

_"I'll gather your things and have them for you Monday morning at work. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. Goodbye, Jane." And with that Maura was out the door and in her car. Speeding out of her driveway and heading far away from the detective. _

_Jane stood in the doorway and watched as two red lights faded in the distance. _

_That Monday morning Jane dreaded going to work, not knowing what would be waiting for her. When she opened the door to her apartment she almost tripped over the cardboard box that was sitting on the floor. There was a plain white envelope taped to the top and her name was simply printed on the front, causing Jane's chest to tighten painfully. Even Maura's handwriting was void of the romance it usually contained. With shaking hands she opened the letter and let her watery eyes read the words that would change her life forever._

**Dear Jane,**

**I know I said that I'd have your things ready at work, but I realized that wouldn't be fair to you. Things between us will already be strained enough, and I know how you like to keep people out of your personal business. Time will only tell if we can resurrect our once magnificent friendship, and I truly wish we can. But for the sake our jobs we'll have to work hard at continuing our crucial partnership. As for the sake of our victims, we have to be civil and not allow this to distract us. I wish you well, Jane. Take care of yourself.**

**-Maura**

_The week had passed slowly for Jane, and with no homicide came no medical examining. There was no sight of the blonde save for a glimpse as she walked passed the cafe in the morning. Each and every time Jane caught a glimpse of her ex-lover she felt another piece of herself break, and she wasn't sure how much longer she had before nothing was left but pieces._

Jane didn't even realize she was crying until she felt that her pillow was soaked with tears. She choked on her sobs while she questioned the last two years of her life. _**Maura was the best part of my life. She was everything. She's so beautiful. Why did I have to fight her so much? Why couldn't I accept and be grateful that she picked me? Sure, it's hard to believe that someone so perfect, a woman that is proof that angels exist would pick someone like me. All my rough edges and my damaging past didn't matter to her. So why was it so hard for me to accept her past and her life? I don't think I can live without her. I don't want to know what it's like to live without her. I need to fix this...**_Swollen bloodshot eyes finally closed for the night, allowing her to slip into a restless, nightmare filled slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I've realized that this story is going to turn out longer than expected. Thanks for any reviews and "hi" to my followers! I know angst-y stories are a little hard to jump on board with but this was an idea I couldn't shake. Hope you like what you read. Reviews are always welcome! Once again, I own nothing, just what I manage to squeeze from my imagination. **

Maura Isles was well educated when it came to human psychology, impulse of the human brain, and even the chemical balance necessary for humans to function properly. But what she couldn't figure out is what was causing her to NOT function properly. She stood stock still in her kitchen, eyes fixed on the digital clock at the front of her espresso machine. Over the past week this was a common occurrence, Maura frozen and staring at nothing in particular. Her hand would automatically find its home on her chest, over the very organ that she felt betrayed by. She ached. Every part of her ached. As a scientist she knew the connection in her brain between physical and emotional pain. It all translated the same in gray matter. As a doctor she knew this. But having a first hand experience, it was hard for her to comprehend.

The sound of her ringtone brought Maura back from her thoughts. Not even bothering to check the ID she answered. There was a body in the park she needed to get to so her body switched on the auto pilot. She was cleaned up and impeccably dressed, and before she realized it she was behind the wheel of her car. After a deep breath she turned the key and started on her way. Each mile she drove, each familiar landmark she passed the ache deep inside grew stronger. With a dead body came an investigation, and with an investigation came a detective.

Jane and her partner detectives were already on the scene, looking every which way for the evidence that eluded them. Detective Frost stuck to the perimeters, wanting to keep a distance between him and the gruesome sight. Meanwhile Detective Korsak stuck close by the only female detective. Both her partners had noticed a difference in Jane as of late, but neither would dare bring attention to such a thing. Jane was a fierce protector of her private life but knew that if she needed them, her partners would be at her side as best friends.

Vince Korsak and Barry Frost weren't promoted to detective because there were empty spots to fill, they were detectives because they were dedicated and good at their jobs. Their detective skills were finely tuned, which meant the absence of a certain medical examiner in the bullpen recently didn't go unnoticed. The men shared a knowing look when the dark blue Prius saddled up along the curb by the site, both sets of eyes turning to gauge their fellow detective's reaction at the newcomer. Jane's features were like stone.

Maura gave herself a short but stern pep-talk before she got out of her car. _**You are a professional. Work life and personal life are separate. Dealing with Jane as a detective should be easy. My God, I miss her. I miss her smile, I miss her smell, but I miss her gentle touch most of all.**_ This was going to be hard and hard was an understatement. But this was pain she had to bear, had to deal with. There was a victim now, and that victim probably had a family that was relying on them to do their job. Her emotional pain was nothing compared to what others will have to deal with. Mustering up all the confidence she had, the ME made her way over to the body and greeted the detectives.

"Jane. Detectives." Those two words were all she could manage through her tight, fake smile. Even Jane's name felt foreign as it rolled off her tongue.

Frost gave Jane a moment, expecting her to speak first but when she didn't he stepped in. "Uh, good evening Dr. Isle's." He looked back and forth between the women and shot a look of confusion over to Korsak. Jane was usually the one to fill Maura in on the body, but as the seconds went by her silence never wavered. "31 year old female. ID found on the victim. Name is Colette Stevenson, lives in the area, and the police are in the process of notifying family. She appears to have been stabbed..." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to fight the bile that was rising as Maura pulled back the sheet that covered the woman's torso. "A lot." He finished quickly before dismissing himself.

"Poor kid." Korsak chuckled.

"A lot is right." Maura said to herself more than to anyone who was listening. "Whoever the attacker is was clearly angry."

"Other than the quantity of wounds, what makes you say that?" The senior detective asked, picking up where Frost had left off. Clearly it was up to them to ask the questions since Jane was still honoring her vow of silence.

"If you look closely at the damage to the tissue around the entrance you can get a good idea of how much force was behind each blow. There's a lot of damage here. The knife had a significant width and was forced in the full length of the blade."

"Are the multiple stab wounds the COD?" A raspy voice crackled from behind the examiner. Jane almost shuddered at how much lower her voice sounded when she didn't use it often.

Without turning to look at the dark haired detective Maura answered as evenly as she could. "I'm not about to guess, but with the amount of blood loss, it's a definite possibility. But I need to do a proper autopsy before I can confirm." She removed her gloves and began to stand.

"Of course." Jane grumbled as she turned her back to Maura and the body that was now being moved. Out of the corner of her eye Jane could see Korsak shaking his head at her. Rolling her eyes she turned to back only to see Maura's retreating form.

"What the hell was that all about, Rizzoli?" The senior detective dared to ask with a hint of amusement in his voice. He'd seen his fair share of squabbles between the couple, there wasn't any reason for him to assume this was any different.

"Not now Korsak."

"Things were ice cold between you two! What did you do this time?" He let out a chuckle.

"What part of 'not now' don't you understand?!" Jane voice was on the verge of a full yell. Drawing attention from everyone on the scene. "Fuck!" Jane let out a breath and made her way back to her cruiser.

Frost rejoined Korsak as he stood where the body had once laid. Shock was still evident on his face as he watched the unmarked car drive away.

"What was that all about?" Curiosity got the best of the younger detective.

"I have no idea. But I think she really screwed up this time." Korsak ran his hands over his face, trying to balance his concern for his friend with the frustration he felt towards his fellow detective. "Let's head back to the precinct. I need some coffee to help me think clearly and someone needs to go kick Jane's ass." With that the two detectives made their way back, hoping that either the case would be easy or Jane would be easier to deal with. Neither were sure which to hope for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Autopsy results were never quick. This was a fact Jane was very familiar with. The wait always ate away at her limited patience. Early in her career she'd anticipate the results because she was so eager to prove herself as an asset to the department. Then Maura made her way into her life and results meant she got to spend more time with her best friend. Case cracking results, small bits of evidence, no results at all- Jane found herself in the morgue for all those reasons and more. As friendship slowly blossomed into something more the results didn't matter as much as being able to see and touch the Chief Medical Examiner.

Now Jane sat quietly at her desk dreading the results. After her actions at the scene she knew her partners weren't going to help her out by getting the results when they were available. She had still yet to look at either of them for more than a quick glance since they all arrived back at the precinct. Sure she could talk to her partners, explain what happened, but that would require her to put her feelings into words. That's something Jane always struggled with._** They'll figure it out soon enough.**_ She thought to herself. I'm sure they're already catching on since I'm still here and not down in the morgue. She let a small airy laugh escape as she thought back to a time when Frost asked why she just couldn't wait until they got home. Her reply to him was simple and accompanied by a cocky smirk. _"Have you ever really looked at Maura?"_ The detective shook her head at the memory._** Everyone noticed Maura.**_

Pinching the bridge of her nose and allowing herself to recognize for the first time that evening just how tired she actually was. She'll give Maura another hour, after that she was going home to get some sleep. Or at least try. As if on cue she heard Frost's phone chime, signaling a new message.

"Results are back." Bright eyes looked between tired dull brown and wise older ones.

"Well I'm still looking through the victims history. What're you up to, Frost?"

"Uh-" the young detective looked over his desk, trying to find an excuse to follow Korsack's lead. "Computer stuff." He tried to ignore the detectives gray head fall at his words. He kept his stare straight ahead on Jane, silently telling her to go get those results.

"Fine." She growled out between clenched teeth.

Once Jane was safely on the elevator Korsak did all he could to keep from slapping his partner across the back of his head. "Good one Frost, I never knew you were so good with improv." He dead-panned. All the other detective did in response was shrug his shoulders and turn his attention back to his computer screen.

Down in the morgue the medical examiner was slowly and carefully closing up her Y-incision. The delicate hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she heard the ding signaling the arrival of the elevator, followed by the familiar shuffle of determined footsteps.

Once Jane was in the door, less than ten feet away from the woman she would give her life to and for, she struggled to force work to the forefront of her mind. "You have the results?"

"Arsenic." The shorter woman spun to look the detective in the eye. She wasn't about to allow the change in their personal life make her uncomfortable in her morgue. This was her territory. Maura crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

"Are we talking about the same case? The victim who was stabbed a hundred times?"

"Seventeen. That's hardly a hundred, Jane." The ME walked around the tall woman, heading for her office to retrieved the tox-screen report from her computer.

Jane followed Maura out of habit. They had spent many hours together in that office. Many hours on the desk, on the floor, against the walls, on each piece of very uncomfortable furniture. They never lacked in good memories when it came to that office. The blush that crept up both faces made it obvious that both minds were taking a quick trip down memory lane. A small, knowing smile played across Jane's lips when the doctor cleared her throat.

"There was a significant amount of arsenic found in Colette Stevenson's system." She took a seat behind her desk. Keeping a safe distance between her and the object of her desires. She could convince herself to stay professional, but that didn't mean her body would obey. _**Why does she have to be so sexy?**_ She thought as she watched Jane's slender form settled on the corner of the desk.

"She was poisoned?" Confusion took over the detective's face.

"Correct. Colette Stevenson was not stabbed to death, she was poisoned. This is exactly why I refuse to guess." Maura said more to herself than Jane as she scrolled her computer for the test results. Pointing to the screen she said, "She ingested a large enough dose to kill a woman twice her size. That's no accident."

Jane leaned in close to look over Maura's shoulder at the screen. The numbers that were once clear were now in a haze as she struggled with a wave of dizziness caused by the sweet smell of the blonde hair tickling her nose. Standing up straight to steady herself, the detective tried to put her focus back on the case.

Maura was slightly shaken, her delicate fingers trembling as they lay on the keyboard. Jane being so close was never easy for her to handle, and she was allowed to act on it for two years. Now she had to train herself all over again. She needed to learn to keep her hands to herself. When Jane straightened Maura was relieved and she let go of the breath she had been holding. She immediately missed the warmth she felt from the slender body next to her. Now the doctor was left with nothing but a cool breeze that carried a hint of lavender. A husky voice brought her back to the moment.

"So then why the stabbing?" Jane asked no one in particular, she was just working the case out loud like she always did.

"Only a human being with a severe psychological disturbance would be capable of mutilation such as this."

"Overkill." Jane said matter-of-factly.

Maura just nodded and locked her eyes on the detective, her ex-girlfriend, her once upon a time best friend. Jane's eyes always told the truth, no matter how hard the dark haired woman fought the other, she always screamed the truth through those brown pools. What Maura saw now was a mixture of sadness, want, and confusion. Even though she couldn't see herself, she was sure her hazel eyes were mirroring the ones above her. Before she had a chance to say another word the detective quietly excused herself and was exiting the morgue. _**Well that went better than I expected.**_

Jane raced thought the bullpen and explained Maura's finding in one breath before grabbing her jacket and leaving for the evening. It was late and they did as much as they could for the day, at least that's the excuse she said aloud. In reality, Jane Rizzoli felt like she was being suffocated and needed to get the hell out of there.

Upon entering her apartment she went straight for a beer and drank half of it down on the way to the bedroom. Clunky boots hit the ground with a thud as she stretched out on her bed. This wasn't home anymore, it hasn't been for a long time. The pitter patter of Jo Friday was even absent (she didn't have the heart to take the pup from her spacious home and tortoise friend, Bass). Home was wherever Maura was, and all Jane wanted was to go home again.

The frustrated detective was yanked from her thoughts by a light knock at her apartment door. She wasn't expecting a visitor, she rarely got visitors, and no one knew she was staying here. She tried but failed at hiding the surprise she felt when she opened the door to reveal a honey blonde standing on the other side.

"Maur-" she barely spoke before she felt warm, soft lips devouring her own and small feminine hands tangled in her mess of black curls. Jane, even if she wanted to, couldn't hold back. Her scarred hands were everywhere at once as if memorizing every inch she had missed over the past week. Tongues battled for dominance and breathing was long forgotten. Just as Jane lowered herself, preparing to lift the petite woman off her feet and into her arms she was pushed away. The fiery look that was ablaze in hazel eyes moments ago was replaced with a single extinguishing tear. Before she had a chance to say or do anything Maura was on her way. Jane was cemented to the floor when she realized that the kiss meant one thing.

_**Goodbye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_It was a summer night, rain was falling steadily cooling the Boston streets with each drop. Two women were leaving their favorite bar and were ready to continue the night at ones home or another. It wasn't a date, it was nothing more than two friends spending time together, but there was something special about that night. It's still unknown if it had anything to do with the alcohol consumed or the layer of steam that was dancing just above the black top, but the evening felt magical. Each woman allowed their looks to linger longer, each touch was allowed to last, and one woman with perfectly styled honey blonde waves allowed her heart to lead her that night. She stopped in her wet tracks and pulled the taller woman under a store awning next to her car. As she pulled the muscular frame into her feminine body, feeling dampness everywhere, she looked up into soft brown eyes and was lost. Every night could be like this. Every night with her would be magical. Because in her life Jane Rizzoli was magic. _

_Allowing her delicate hand to brush along a damp cheek and trace sharp features, all she saw in the eyes looking back was adoration. Before she had the chance to ask permission, two scarred hands were cupping her face and wet lips were pressed softly against her own. When she started to kiss back with years worth of pent-up passion, she was stopped by those same hands separating them. _

_"This is stupid." The heavenly, raspy voice said before eyes opened to meet the shocked ones already staring back. _

_"What?" She asked through a trembling set of lips. If the detective didn't feel the same way she did, Maura Isles was prepared to question every belief she ever had. _

_"This is stupid..." A mischievous grin started to pull at the corner of her delicious mouth, darkened hazel eyes couldn't turn away from the sexy sight, "that it took us so long." The smirk was now a full smile, Jane's million watt smile she reserved only for Maura. Perhaps only Maura could put that smile there. _

_**And now I'll never see that smile until someone else puts it there.**_ The doctor thought as she looked down into her red wine, ending the memory she allowed herself to replay. It was one of her favorite moments with Jane, one of the best moments of her life. A perfect start to what Maura thought was going to be a lifetime of happiness and perfection. A small tear escaped and travelled down her small nose, letting go of its hold it dropped right into her wine. The rings that formed on the surface were hypnotic and Maura just stared. A thump brought the woman out of her trance, looking down she saw that Bass had just bumped into the kitchen counter she had been sitting at for almost an hour now.

"Oh, Bass. Did I do what was right?" She knew he couldn't answer her. She knew he couldn't understand her. But she also knew she needed to talk before she lost herself all together. Then again, talking to a tortoise could be an indication that she was already lost. She lowered herself to sit next to her silent companion and continued the one-sided conversation. "I was just so tired, I had no strength to fight anymore. It was the only weakness in our relationship otherwise we were perfect together." She let out a bitter laugh and let her hand rest on the cool shell that sat to her right. "It wasn't even the fact that she didn't want to do those things, but that every time I tried to talk to her about it she wouldn't listen. She wasn't willing to bend." Quiet sobs began shaking her body as she hugged her knees close. The opening and closing of the back door alarmed her and she stood so quick it was dizzying.

"Oh! Maura! I'm sorry, I should've knocked. I didn't think you were home. Janie is still at the precinct so I just assumed.."

Shaking off the apology she responded quickly, "Angela, how many times in past couple of years have I told you this is your home too?" Maura looked at the woman she considered a mother. The Rizzoli's were her family, the only people that ever really treated her like family. How was the break-up going to effect that?

"I know, sweetie. But after that one time I walked in to Jane on the kitchen count-" her piercing gaze finally landed on Maura's tear-streaked face. "Maura, why are you crying?" The panic and affection the older woman held in her voice caused the tears to start anew. Angela let her motherly instincts lead the conversation as she pulled the heartbroken woman into a warm embrace. "What did my Janie do this time? I swear sometimes that girls head isn't screwed on right!" Maura let go, knowing that she had to explain her breakdown.

Standing up straight and collecting herself, Maura began her shaky explanation. "Angela, Jane and I have had a few bumps in the road over the past couple of years and I just grew tired." Angela just looked back at the sad woman, knowing there was more. "Last week I broke things off with Jane." She said, then taking a deep breath to help fight the pain that accompanied the confession.

"Oh my God." That was all Angela could manage. She had never prepared for this, she didn't even think it was a possibility for her two girls. "But you two are meant to be! After how long it took for you both to get your heads out of your asses, you're gonna end it!" It was more of a statement than question. Angela wasn't about to accept this. Maura just looked back confused, she wasn't sure what the head placement had to do with anything, but she assumed Angela meant they were blind and/or stupid.

"Angela please, this isn't easy for me." Maura pleaded, she didn't want to lose her family too.

"Then why are you doing it?" A simple question Maura knew the answer to, but speaking it still wasn't easy.

"Because I'm tired. Jane's nature and my nature are too different."

Angela just looked at Maura, taking a moment to figure out the unspoken. She knew deep down that this was her daughters fault. If something stupid happened and it made no sense, a Rizzoli kid was probably behind it. _**I have to have a talk with Jane.**_ "Ok Maura. I just want my girls to be happy. You're my family too and even though this will be hard for a bit, we'll figure it out. After all, only you know what's best for Maura." She couldn't help but think about how young and fragile Maura looked as she pulled her into another tight hug. "I'll be right next door if you need me."

"Thanks Angela. But wait, didn't you need something? Isn't that why you came over here?"

"I was gonna make a snack, but I'm not really hungry anymore. Good night, Maura." Angela smiled as she closed the door behind her.

_**Jane is going to kill me for telling her.**_ Maura made her way to the bedroom, finally being tired after all her crying. She went to her dresser and pulled out a BPD sweatshirt she couldn't bring herself to give back to Jane. She didn't put it on though. She just held it close as she got into bed and curled into a fetal position. The slight scent of the detective helped clear her clouded mind and put a small smile on her face. _**I'll revisit my decision tomorrow. Tonight I need to sleep.**_

Across town Detective Rizzoli shuffled through a stack of paperwork. That day her and Frost had interviewed over a dozen people. Colette's family, friends and coworkers, and not one seemed twisted enough to kill. Colette Stevenson was a loved woman, and a caring mother of two. After seeing how broken her husband was, she vowed not sleep until she found a lead. Something, anything. But all the right evidence seemed to be elusive. She wiped her face with her hands, spending an extra moment on her tired eyes. Looking at her partner, she couldn't ignore the fatigue that was pulling at his normally bright features.

"There's nothing here Frost, why don't you head home and get some rest."

"No." He shook his head. "That guy is a single father to twin girls now. If you're not resting, I'm not resting until we give him something so **HE** can rest better. I'm not worried about me." He set his jaw with a look of pure determination.

Jane smiled at him. Frost may be only a few years into his detective career, but he showed promise that Jane has yet to see from any young detective. "Good. I didn't really want to look through all this alone." She put her attention back to the file in front of her. She studied the crime scene photos, allowing her imagination to walk her through the park.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes were still on the photo.

"What's going on?"

Jane was startled by the question. She didn't think neither Frost not Korsak would have the balls to ask directly. She wasn't prepared for the question which meant she wasn't prepared with an excuse. "Maura broke up with me." If the statement didn't hurt to say, she would have laughed at the shocked look on her fellow detective's face. After a few moments passed, she wasn't sure whether he was going to say anything or not. "It was too good to be true anyway, right?" The laugh that accompanied the rhetorical question just lingered. "Someone like her ending up with someone like me? It goes against the laws of nature or whatever that crap is that Maura goes on about." Jane tried to dismiss the pain, tried to move passed it and get back to the case, but the sympathy that was radiating from her partners gaze sent a lump straight to her throat. And no matter how hard she tried to clear it, it just sat there.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. But you guys have to work it out. I mean, there's no two people that are meant to be together like you two. It's almost nauseating!" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think so."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

_**Why not? Why. Not.**_ Jane didn't think that far. What was keeping her from talking to Maura? Fear. "It's too scary. Now it hurts, but what if I talk to her and it hurts worse?"

"But what if it gets better?" Frost knew he shouldn't push Jane, but he hated seeing his friend so lost. "And worst case is that you stay broken up." Jane's teary brown eyes just looked at him with shock and fear, as if just the possibility of that would kill her. "But at least you'll get some closure."

_**The kiss last night was Maura's closure. I deserve mine too.**_ "Maybe you're right Frost...but don't tell anyone I said that." She smiled back at her friend as she got up from her desk and stretched. She slapped her partner on the back in a silent thanks before she made her way out of the bullpen. "Keep checking the phone records and any social media sites she was on. I'm gonna get a coffee, want one?"

"I need six at this point."

"A large is the best I can do."

"I'll take what I can get."

They exchanged a small smile before Jane made her way down to the cafe. But when the elevator doors opened she scolded herself. _**Dammit.**_ As if in autopilot she found herself outside the dark morgue. Sadness overwhelmed her as she allowed herself to think of Maura.

_"Jane? What are you thinking about?" Maura asked as she let her fingertips play across the toned abdomen she was resting her head on. _

_"Hm?" Jane wasn't listening, she was lost in feeling. The feeling of Maura's blonde strands tickling her skin. The way her fingertips electrified her flesh every time she touched it. The way she was still trembling after hours of lovemaking. Maura made her feel so much. Maura made her feel alive. _

_"What. Are. You. Thinking. About. Jane. Rizzoli." Maura ended each word with a small kiss to the soft skin under her lips. Jane shivered visibly at the contact. _

_"I'm thinking about how much I love you. How much I've always loved you."_

_Maura lifted herself so she could kiss the smiling lips that spoke the words she always wanted to hear. She kissed from lips to ear and whispered loving confessions all through the night._

Jane shook her head and got back on the elevator, making sure she hit the button corresponding to the correct level this time. When the doors opened she was face to face with one of the few things that truly terrified her- A very angry Angela Rizzoli.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter but I needed to move the story along. Please keep the reviews coming and thanks for all the reviews thus far. Feedback is always welcome! Here's chapter 5! I still do not own anything. **

Jane took a deep breath, preparing for the battle she knew was about to commence. "Ma! What are you doing here?" She stepped back onto the elevator and waited for her mother to join her. If this discussion was going to happen it needed to happen without an audience. She hit the button for the morgue with her trembling hand and turned her attention back to her mother.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I want you to tell me right now what happened with Maura! And don't give me that 'I don't know' business!" The stern look never left her face.

"I wish I could tell ya."

"That's no better, Janie!"

"She dumped me! That's it. SHE dumped ME!" Jane walked from her mother to in front of the morgue doors. The halls were deserted and each word was accompanied by an eerie echo. Looking ahead into the dark room she continued with her thoughts, "I'm feeling pretty shitty about myself right now, Ma. I really don't need you adding to it." Her voice began to crack.

"Oh sweetie," Angela stepped forward to wrap her arms around her daughter and brought her forehead forward to rest on her back. "You're my daughter. My only little girl. When you're hurting, I'm hurting." Jane turned in the embrace and cried into her mothers shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so small, but she was pretty sure her mother saved her that time too. "Maura's hurting too, ya know." Just then Jane pulled from the embrace.

"I'm hurting. I'm broken. I miss her." She took a deep breath and concentrated on the floor, she didn't want anymore tears to fall. "But right now, I'm mostly pissed. I'm pissed that she did this. She didn't give me a chance to talk. She didn't give me an option, she just ran! So you know what? She should be hurting."

"You have to talk to her."

"I can't. Not now." Jane just shook her head. "I can be civil at work, but I'm too angry to talk to her about anything else." A new supply of tears returned to her eyes as she prepared herself to speak some more. "I really thought we were worth fighting for."

"Janie..." Angela was cut short by the chirping of Jane's phone.

"Frost found something. I have to go." She ushered her mother back onto the elevator and waited to arrive back to her starting point. Jane gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before looking at her with silent determination. "I'll talk to her. Soon. Because I still think we're worth fighting for." Angela just smiled back as Jane walked away.

Frost's eyes were wide when he realized she had been crying, but she wasn't about to let him acknowledge it. "What do you got?" Jane was back to being a detective now, the heartbroken ex-girlfriend had to be put aside. There were two little girls who'll never have their own mother to comfort them the way she had just experienced. Giving that family peace, that was Detective Jane Rizzoli's only focus now.

"Colette was signed up for every social media site you can think of. She even still had a MySpace." He looked up at his partner who was perched over his desk staring at him expectedly. "It seems like she had quite the need for attention. Each site had hundreds of friends or followers."

"But when we spoke to her husband he said that Colette mostly kept to herself. Not many friends or anything."

"And take a look at this." After a few clicks he brought up several pictures of the happily married mother of two.

"Yowzah. Does that look like a faithful spouse and doting mother to you?" Jane's eyes took in the sight of the scantily clad woman in a pose that was inappropriate to say the least.

"Nope."

"Anything else?"

"I cross referenced names of the friends and followers to find ones that all the sites had in common. That brought the list down to eleven. Four women and seven men."

"Full names and addresses?"

"Of course." He shot her a cocky grin. Frost was proud of himself and Jane would have to agree that he had every right to be. It was great work done quickly. A staple in a homicide investigation.

"Great work, Frost." Jane looked down to check her watch. It was past midnight. "We got a list of interviews for tomorrow and no other leads. I say we call it a night so we can be fresh for tomorrow. First thing I want her husband back in here. I wanna find out if he knew anything about his wife's Internet alter ego."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun began to peek over the horizon Jane was already out of bed and getting ready for the day ahead. She wasn't capable of more than a couple hours of sleep during an investigation like this, but once heartache was added it made rest even more elusive. Thanks to the new information Frost uncovered Jane was able to keep Maura to the back of her mind for most of the night until her eyes finally closed. Her dreams were filled with images of Colette, Maura, being with Maura, and finally one of Maura in Colette's spot on the slab in the morgue. After that, Jane decided to put an end to the dreams and get an early start.

After finishing a few rounds of boxing she took a long shower to loosen her muscles. As she picked out her clean clothes from her closet, a bright red shoe box caught her eye. _**Don't do it.**_ She started to reach for it with quavering hands. _**You'll regret it.**_ As she shifted the weight between hands she settled her weight to the floor and leaned against the doorframe. _**You can still turn back Rizzoli, you don't have to open it.**_ She didn't listen to herself. Once the box was open, Jane let out a small sigh. Little tokens and trinkets were piled inside the box. Little reminders of the small milestones her and Maura experienced together, as lovers and friends. Greeting cards, her registration forms from the marathon they ran, and a movie stub from their first real movie date were among the many things. But what the detective was really after was the small velvet box that was tucked safely beneath the clutter. The box she had for over three months now. The box she had been so nervous to keep at Maura's. _**Good thing I kept it here.**_ The brunette wasn't sure if it was her twisted sense of humor or if she had finally lost it, but tears turned to an uncontrollable laughter. All that they had been through and where she thought it would lead them...and now she was alone sitting halfway inside her closet. One last giggle made way to a full on sob. She would normally make a joke about being in the closet now but no one was around to hear it. And the only person she wanted to share it with wouldn't get it anyway. Jane rose and finished getting ready. She took the small box with her as she left for the day.

Beyond a Facebook to keep in touch with old friends, Charles Stevenson knew nothing of the time his wife spent on the Internet or how many people she reached out to. Nor did he recognize any of the names on the list. Jane would normally feel discouraged by the lack of information she got from the emotional man, but they still had eleven doors to knock on that could hold the evidence they so desperately needed.

Korsak volunteered to take Mr. Stevenson home and just as Jane and Frost were about to make their way to the first address on the list her phone chirped, signaling a new message. When she checked the screen her heart found a new home in her throat when she read "Googlemouth Maura". The ID always brought a smile to Jane's sharp features. But today sadness accompanied that smile when she remembered the day she changed the doctors name in her phone.

_Two naked bodies lay tangled under a mess of sheets and their sweat is slowly beginning to dry. "That was amazing." A raspy voice came from somewhere under a pile of unkempt dark curls. _

_"I concur." Maura was just regaining her ability to speak as she positioned herself closer against her lover. Her blonde head laid on a soft breast and she listened to their heartbeats slow in sync. _

_"Life is terrible when you're away at those medical conferences, but if this will happen every time you come back? I'll pay for your plane ticket next time!" Jane let out a hearty laugh as she thought about how absence truly does make the heart, and few other places, grow fonder. _

_"Are you saying intercourse with me isn't usually this stimulating?" A blonde head quickly rose from its comfortable bed. _

_"Maura, REALLY? Intercourse? Did you have to use that word?" _

_"Well that's what it is Jane. Now answer my question or else I'll call it fornication next time." She leveled her stare and narrowed her hazel eyes. Jane didn't bother to hide her cringe. _

_"Maura. Every minute I spend with you is better than the last. But you have to admit that was outstanding."_

_"It was. There have been studies trying to prove the link between the absence of genital stimulation for a long period of time and a more powerful, satisfying orgasm as a result. I think we just had our own study that proved it." Full lips spread into a satisfied smile. _

_Jane just stared at Maura for a long moment before she spoke. "Your Googlemouth knows no bounds. In fact, I'm going to change your name in my phone to 'Googlemouth Maura'."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Oh I would. And I will." Jane took the smaller woman and pulled her body so she was covered completely by a naked Maura Isles. She didn't edit Maura's contact information that night, but it was the first thing she did the following morning._

The message was short but Jane knew it could mean a break the case. "Frost." The younger detective turned to look at her. "Maura has something."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOW! The reviews after the last chapter got me even more excited to write this chapter! Please, keep the feedback coming. Also, it was a tough choice, but I'll take the oversized ring and the DirecTv remote. =)**

"As I already told you, arsenic poisoning was the cause of death. But what I can tell you now is the weapon that was used to stab the victim seventeen times." Maura looked between Frost and Jane, as if waiting for a cue to go on. Neither detective spoke so the doctor continued. "You're looking for a kris with a six inch blade." When Maura was met with two blank stares she knew they required further description. "When I analyzed the wounds, as well as the photos taken of the wounds inflicted, I noticed that there was bruising around each wound that wasn't consistent with an average knife." She handed the photos to Jane and Frost allowing them a few moments for them to see what she saw.

"So the weapon used had something different, something that would make it stand out and cause these marks?" Frost asked.

"Correct. The weapon had a guard between blade and hilt. The wound track and bruising is consistent with a kris. A dagger with a wavy blade." Maura let a satisfied smile spread across her face as she handed the taller detective a print out of such a knife. Evidence like this would certainly help the detectives with their search.

"I'm sure there's not many people who have one of these." Jane commented as she turned the photo to Frost.

"I'm thinking a knife enthusiast." Her partner commented quickly before Jane turned her attention back to the ME.

"Anything else?" Jane regarded Maura. She noticed that the usually bright, impeccably put together woman looked tired. Her hazel eyes were dull instead of sparkling, and her smile wasn't reaching them. It was painful for Jane to think that she was the cause. _**She ended us, not me.**_ She reminded herself.

Maura grew uncomfortable under the appraising gaze of her ex-lover. "Nothing more at this time, Detective." Her smile faded as Maura realized her formal response to Jane. It hurt her even deeper when she saw a frown matching her own looking back. Frost noticed the cold exchange so he quickly and quietly excused himself and Jane. They left the morgue and continued their search for justice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later the two detectives fell into the seats behind their respective desks. Not one person on that list had any valuable information, never mind a lead for them to follow. Jane ran her fingers through her unruly hair in frustration and exhaled loudly.

"Zero for eleven. That has to be a new record." She said with a hint of amazement. Korsak looked over the glasses that were snug on the end of his nose. "I don't get it."

"Not one person had anything to say?" He inquired.

"Not one. They all knew Colette but no one really KNEW Colette. A couple of the women and one guy were friends with Colette in college and kept in touch through these sites. The other eight were only interested in her pictures." Jane shook her head. "The only thing they all agreed on was that Colette never met any of them in person, and that kills any evidence of opportunity."

Frost finally chimed in. "We don't have motive or opportunity, and we barely have means." He ticked off each point on his fingers.

"Poisoning and overkill with a dagger. Why?" Jane rubbed her face and turned her attention to Korsak who suddenly rose from behind his desk.

"A dagger?" He asked with his eyes wide.

"Yup. Well a 'kris' as Maura called it. Something like this." She handed the senior detective the print out Maura had supplied earlier.

"I know where I've seen one of these." Korsak tapped his finger to the photo and his smile reached his eyes the moment he realized they cracked the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights were bright and the temperature was bordering on uncomfortably warm in the small interrogation room. Jane Rizzoli felt at home. Korsak sat to her right and Frost stood firm like a guard by the door. Her strong hands held an evidence bag that contained the weapon, she felt the weight and turned it over a few times to add some drama to the already building suspense. She liked making people nervous, but she really liked taking her time torturing dirtbags like the one sitting across from her.

"You have quite the knife collection, Mr. Stevenson. This one even tested positive for blood." She laid the dagger on the table in front of the fidgeting man. "I'm willing to bet that when the DNA results come back we'll have a match. Colette Stevenson." His eyes quickly jumped to meet hers before settling back down on the table. "Why did you do it?" The question hung in the air for a few long moments.

"Are you married, Detective?" He asked in a cold, even tone.

An image of Maura immediately flashed in her mind and a bitter taste overtook her mouth. "No. I'm not." Jane's skin began to crawl as she locked eyes with the man. Subconsciously her hand settled against her suit jacket, being grounded by the feel of the small box in her pocket.

"Then you wouldn't understand." He growled out.

"Make me." She barked out in challenge.

"To love someone so completely..." He choked on a laugh before continuing, "and to find out that you've been sharing them with hundreds, thousands of people? It was too much."

"So you did know about her Internet persona." Korsak added.

"I didn't. Not until a buddy at work showed me. It made me sick."

"So you killed your wife. The mother of your two girls." Jane didn't hide the disgust in her voice.

"What kind of mother is that?" The man began to shout. "She was supposed to be a role model! I couldn't have that around my children. A whore raising my daughters!" He stood up and Frost immediately pushed him back down.

"Why the stabbing? You fed her enough poison with her dinner to kill two of her. That wasn't enough?"

"She was too beautiful..."

"She was your wife! She trusted you!" Jane got in the man's face. Korsak put a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. "Now your kids lost both parents and they'll have to live with knowing that you killed their mother." She turned to Korsak. "Get him out of here." Jane sat back and tried to tamp down her anger. No matter how many times she was faced with the gruesome truth of murder it still twisted her gut.

After the paperwork was done and Charles Stevenson was booked for the murder of Colette Stevenson, the detectives found themselves at their usual celebration spot. Jane, Korsak, and Frost occupied a booth in the Dirty Robber and drank in comfortable silence. Jane was painfully aware of the empty spot next to her. _**Maura should be here. Without her we wouldn't have solved this case.**_ Though the surroundings felt as comfortable as home, Jane still felt incomplete, empty without the woman who usually occupied the space next to her, the small delicate hand that would rest gently on her thigh under the table. Jane laughed to herself as memories flooded her mind.

_Jane and Maura shared a hearty laugh as the two men across from them argued. Jane's laughter quickly died in her throat as she felt a hand travel up her inner thigh. She turned to look at the dancing hazel eyes that were already trained on her face. The dark haired woman shifted in her seat and leaned to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. _

_"Are you trying to tell me you're ready to go home?" Jane looked into Maura's eyes. Her gaze only wavering once to look at the full lips that were begging to be kissed. _

_It was Maura's turn to whisper to Jane, only after allowing those very lips to graze the ear she spoke into. "No, Jane. I'm trying to tell you that I want you. Bad."_

_"Ok!" Jane clapped her hands together. "Guys, we're tired so we're gonna head out. This should cover us." Jane threw whatever cash she had in her pocket on the table and made her way out of her seat. _

_"We didn't even order drinks yet." Korsak just responded in confusion. _

_"Then this round is on Jane." Maura giggled and grabbed Jane's hand. She started pulling the taller woman towards the door. "Have a good night, gentlemen."_

_The men barely had a chance to respond before the women were already out the door. "Not as good of a night as they'll have." Frost laughed at Korsak as he collected the cash from the table and made his way to the bar. _

_The lovers barely made it home that night. And Jane spent several hours of the following afternoon at a jewelry store picking out the perfect ring._

Jane stood abruptly from the table and looked at her partners. "I gotta go." That was all she said as she raced out of the bar and got in her car. There was only one destination in mind, and the whole drive there she was praying that she wasn't too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, I decided to split a longer chapter into two. Expect part two tomorrow!**

Jane stared at the barrier as if it were the only thing standing between her and life or death. But wasn't it? Once she crossed that threshold she would be face to face with either happiness or her ultimate demise. For once her instincts failed her. Jane had no idea what to expect, no evidence hinting at what could be beyond that heavy wooden door. The detective was clueless as to whether open arms would be awaiting her or a firm set of hands poised to push her away. She had never known Maura Isles to act irrationally until that night that took place almost two weeks ago. That night that Jane was ready to erase from or cement in history.

The slender detective occupied the spot on Maura's doorstep for at least fifteen minutes before she gathered up enough courage to knock. Jane Rizzoli has come face to face with murderers, including a psychopath with a target on her head, without letting fear get the best of her. She has tackled armed suspects and even shot herself in order to save her brother and Maura. The idea of knocking on this door and seeing what was on the other side was more terrifying than all those combined. _**What if she doesn't answer? **_

Moments after rough knuckles made contact with the hardwood her thoughts were silenced by the turning of the brass doorknob. There Maura stood, the soft lighting from behind highlighted her golden hair. Janes breath caught at the beauty in front of her. Any speech prepared was lost. Jane's knees went weak, in that moment she felt almost as if she forgot how beautiful Maura was. There was nothing special about what the ME was wearing. She was in the comfort of her own home, wearing black yoga pants and a cobalt blue scoop neck sweater that fell to one side revealing a bare shoulder. Her face was free of any makeup and her hair was up high in a sloppy bun.

"Jane? Are you ok?" Maura spoke softly, something about the way Jane was just staring gave her the impression the detective would scare easily.

Jane shook her head and looked back into warm hazel eyes. A small smile came to life as if just released from a trance. "Yeah. Uh- yes. I'm fine." She began to fidget, shaking her hands slightly at her sides before balling them into fists. It pained her to realize that she had to ask permission to enter the home that at one time felt more like her own home than her small apartment ever did. "Do you mind if I come in? I won't stay long-" _**Unless you want me to.**_ She fought not to finish the sentence.

"Of course." Maura stepped aside to let the taller woman in.

As Jane passed by she caught a whiff of the smell so unique to Maura. It was so feminine and so clean. Jane knew Maura must have just stepped out of the bath, still smelling a hint of the lavender bath salts they would share on occasion.

"I heard about the case." Maura continued. "No matter how many times I see it I'm still shocked when a spouse, especially a parent, would commit such violent crime." She wrapped her arms tightly around her own middle, trying to suppress the shudder she felt coming on.

Jane silently lead Maura to the couch. She didn't attempt to touch her. She didn't even say a word. Without making a noise Jane was begging Maura to join her. The ME was slow to move, this gave Jane a moment to just look around. It amazed her how different everything felt even though it was all exactly the same.

Maura wasn't sure why Jane was there. Deep inside she was panicking and beginning to regret letting the detective in. But when she saw the dark haired woman on her doorstep, looking back at her with the same loving eyes that made her feel like the most beautiful woman on earth, she was powerless. Now she stood in her own living room terrified to sit next to the woman she had planned on sharing a couch with for the rest of her life. They just looked at one another as minutes passed. Silent.

"I didn't come here to talk about the case, Maura. But I should thank you. Your evidence gave us the boost we needed to solve it. Without you, we'd be lost." _**I am lost.**_

"You're welcome but the gratitude is unnecessary. You're an intelligent group of detectives, you would have solved it no matter what." It wasn't a lie or a casual statement to make Jane feel good. Maura wasn't capable of saying things she truly didn't mean.

Jane felt a twist in her gut. She missed this, Maura's support. No one ever made Jane feel as incredible as this woman did. "Maura." She cleared her throat after she realized how husky her voice sounded. "Please sit down. You're making me nervous." She let out a small laugh as if to prove her last statement.

"Why am I making you nervous?" Maura looked at Jane with confusion as she settled next to the slender woman. Close enough to share warmth but far enough to keep from touching. "I'm hardly a threat to-"

"I'm afraid you're gonna run out on me again."

"Oh." One syllable was all the intelligent doctor was capable of. No matter how many times she opened her mouth words would fail her. She just stared back at Jane with a guilty, mournful look.

"Why are we here?" She asked quietly.

"This is my home, Jane. You're the one that came here.."

"Dammit Maura! You know what I mean!" The smaller woman backed away from the obviously irritated detective. Raven curls bounced as she shook her head. "How did we get here, at this point after two years of happiness together? I don't understand." Tears started to well up, threatening to escape before Jane had a chance to finish. "You're gonna have to explain this to me cuz I'm either blind or too stupid to see it myself!"

"You are far from stupid!"

"Then what is it? Why did you do this? I'm so angry with you but I miss you too much to allow myself to deal with it." Jane finished and wiped her nose with the cuff of her shirt.

Watching Jane lay her heart on the line, listening to her speak so freely about her feelings, Maura didn't know how to handle it. Her lip started to quiver as she tried to answer. "We were fighting so much.." The reason seemed stupid now, but at the time it was the end of Maura's world.

"Couples fight, Maur! That's normal."

"But it was the same reason over and over! That's NOT normal!" Maura was standing now, gaining momentum for the yelling match she knew was about to start. Even after breaking up with the gorgeous woman who infuriated her she was still fighting the same fight. "You never wanted to talk about it. We'd fight and as soon as things calmed down you'd act like it never happened. What am I supposed to think?" Jane rose from the couch, needing to look in the hazel eyes that were alive with fury. "Between the fights and your apartment, I didn't know how else to handle it."

Jane's face fell. All traces of anger left and was now replaced with confusion. "My apartment?"

"We were together two years, Jane. TWO. And we were best friends for several before that. Almost all your stuff was here and we spent every night together. Yet you insisted on holding on to your own place. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" When she was met with silence she continued. "I was hurt. I began to wonder whether you really saw a future with me." Big eyes could no longer contain the tears and they began to flow freely. "I know I can be socially awkward, and I know I don't get all of your jokes but I loved you with every part of my being. I loved our life together more than any life I could imagine for myself. I pictured us married with a couple of those grandkids your mother keeps asking us for. I wanted it all with you." Small hands wiped at teary eyes frantically. "But to think you may not want the same with me? It hurt too much, Jane."

"Maura..." Jane let out a breath and reached for the smaller woman, but only got a handful of nothing as Maura backed away towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I can't do this again."

_**Not again.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And this is it! Thanks again for all the reviews and sticking with it. I was toying with the idea of an epilogue but I think it ends nicely here. Let me know what you think! (Still don't own the character, names, titles, etc. etc.) **

Maura was small, in shape, and quick. But Jane was athletic and FAST. It only took the lanky detective a few long strides to maneuver herself between the shorter woman and the door.

"Please move." Anger was evident in Maura's voice.

"No." Jane straightened her back against the cool wood.

"Jane. Move." Maura reached for the doorknob only to have strong, thin fingers wrap around her wrist to stop her. She pulled back as if her flesh had been burned. "Let me go!" She started to push at the taller woman.

Jane didn't know what to do, she had never seen Maura in a state such as this. She felt small fists making contact with her chest, hands pulling at her lapels in a desperate attempt to make her budge. Police training taught her how to fight back, but being loved by the woman fighting her now taught her so much more. Something deep inside snapped. She forcefully pulled Maura against her and their lips crashed together painfully in a kiss. Maura's hands were tangled in Jane's abundant curls as scarred hands began to explore the decadent curves that were pressed against her own firm frame. Maura brought Jane's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down as a wave of passion crashed through her. The rasping moan Jane let free broke Maura from her trance. The doctor's hands pressed firmly against the heaving chest in front of her in an attempt to push herself away.

Jane reached up and wrapped her one hand behind Maura's neck as the other arm wrapped around her back to pull the flailing woman tight against her own body. All the energy drained from Maura's body in the form of tears as she gripped tightly to Jane's shirt and sobbed violently. Janes chin rested on the top of the blonde head and she whispered loving words to try to calm the woman that was falling apart in her arms. She felt Maura's knees begin to give so she slowly and carefully lowered them to the floor. A small smile spread across her thin lips when she felt the other woman curl against her, as if she was trying to get as close as humanly possible.

A long time passed in silence, only quiet sobs could be heard. Jane would have stayed like that for the remainder of the night just so she could hold Maura. She didn't care about the pain that was beginning to spread through her back or her left leg that fell asleep a while ago. All she cared about was the breathing that was finally calming down and warming the skin on her chest. A small voice vibrated against her.

"This isn't fair, Jane."

"You're right, Maur. It's not fair. It's not fair to me that you didn't tell me any of this before." Jane's grip tightened when she felt the warm body against her beginning to rise. _**You're not going anywhere.**_

"You never wanted to talk! Every time I tried to explain how I felt you would change the subject."

"You never mentioned my apartment." Jane smirked when the hazel eyes she was staring into grew big.

"No. I suppose I didn't." Maura's expression grew sheepish as she lowered her head.

"Why not?" Jane needed to know.

"I didn't want to push you. I wanted to make sure you were ready. Cohabitation is a big step in a relationship. I didn't want my eagerness to influence you. But as time went on I was beginning to think you'd never be ready." Maura placed her head back down on Jane's chest, needing to feel the connection she had to the woman she was so deeply in love with.

"Maura Isles, you picked a terrible time to take a guess." She allowed a chortle to escape.

Maura sat up quickly and looked back at Jane with wide eyes. "I did not guess!"

"Yes you did."

"I did not! I took the evidence in front of me and formed a hypothesis."

"Were there any facts involved?" Jane asked, never letting the amusement leave her voice.

"Of course. Fact: we fought every time we went to any benefits or out to meet with a group of people I knew. Fact: You wouldn't get rid of your apartment."

"False." She tapped the tip of her index finger to the ME's perfect, small nose. Judging by the flash in her hazel eyes Jane thought maybe she went to far. _**She's not in a playful mood. Got it.**_ "I would get rid of my apartment. I'm just lazy." She shifted under the smaller woman. "Maur, do you mind if we move to the couch? This is killing my back."

Maura jumped up, not realizing that she had the detective pinned between the floor and her front door. "I'm so sorry! Of course." The two women made their way over to the plush couch that felt like heaven to Jane's aching muscles.

Jane was pleased when Maura sat against her and allowed her head to rest on her shoulder. It was clear that the physical contact played an important part in healing both of them. "Can I tell you a secret?" Jane asked quietly as she pressed her lips to the crown of Maura's head, inhaling deeply in order to fill her lungs with her lover's scent.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, Jane." Maura's eye rose just enough to look into dark brown pools. Their depth never ceased to amaze Maura. Sometimes they were so dark she could only describe them as ebony in color. She watched as Jane bit at her lip for a moment before speaking again. _**Maybe I don't want to know. **_

"I don't like going to benefits, and I feel uncomfortable around your rich friends."

"That's hardly a secret, Jane. You've made that quite clear on several occasions." The chatterbox was silenced by a finger pressed against her lips.

"And...I don't mind fighting about it."

"I'm not sure I understand. You're being quite vague." Confusion painted Maura's face.

"This is gonna sound stupid." Jane was never really comfortable with expressing her feelings so openly, especially when she was afraid she'd sound silly. Maura encouraged her by taking one of Jane's hands in her own. "We'd get ready, argue, you'd look drop dead gorgeous, we'd go out, have a pretty good time and calm down. And that always lead to us coming home and having fantastic makeup sex." She giggled as she finished. _**Did I just giggle?**_ "It didn't seem so bad to me."

Maura looked at Jane and smiled. The first real smile she allowed herself in the past two weeks. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. But if I thought for a second that those fights would cause you to run away, I would've given up the makeup sex in a jiffy!" She noticed confusion on Maura's face. "Quickly." She explained further.

"Oh. Right. So, you're ok with going to benefits and out with my friends?"

"I don't love it, and I'll complain every time. But Maura I love you. I want to share everything with you, and be a main part of every aspect of your life." She sat herself up straight and forced the smaller woman along with her. "I'm sorry for ever making you doubt how committed I am to you and this relationship. But you have to believe me Maur, I didn't do any of this intentionally." She grasped the ME's hands and held them right to her chest. Her eyes begged the other woman to believe her.

"I know. And I should have known that the whole time. I can't believe I let my imagination get the best of me." She shook her head at the mess she created. "I'm so sorry Jane." She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the detective's lips.

"So." Jane was afraid to jump to a conclusion here but she couldn't help herself. "Are we ok?" Apprehension took over her sharp features as she watched Maura weigh her options.

"Under one condition."

"Anything." Jane responded immediately.

"Get rid of that damn apartment."

"Doctor Isles! Language!" Both women shared a laugh before Jane continued speaking. "Deal. It served its purpose anyway."

"As a storage locker?" Maura laughed as she relaxed against Jane. She noticed the other woman wasn't as easily relaxed. "Is there something else?"

Jane's heart began to hammer against her ribs. If Maura felt it she'd have another reason to doubt Jane. It was now or never. She reached into the inside pocket of her blazer with a trembling hand. "I needed someplace safe to keep this." She held the small velvet box in front of Maura and she just stared at it.

"Wh-what is that?" Maura stuttered and found herself without words. _**So this is what that feels like.**_

Jane slid off the couch and planted herself on one knee in front of the seated woman. "If there is one thing I've learned over the past two weeks it's that I can not live without you." Tears started to form but she cleared her throat and continued. "I had this whole thing planned out, it took me a few months to figure out something that would be perfect but no moment could be more perfect than right now." She opened the box to reveal a simple platinum band with a princess cut solitaire. Maura's eyes were shining with tears and happiness when she covered her mouth as a gasp escaped.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, there has never been a doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'm gonna spend my life making sure you don't doubt it either. Will you marry me?"

Jane wasn't sure if it was a yes, but Maura bounced from the couch and tackled the detective to the floor. Laughter and tears flowed freely from Maura before her lips met Jane's. She kissed her with all the passion she had, every bit that was laying in wait over the past two weeks they had been apart. Once she had kissed the other woman thoroughly Maura took the box from Jane's hand and removed the ring to take a closer look. She was still in shock.

"Excuse me." Jane felt that she had to remind Maura that she was still there. "I'm supposed to do that." She pried the ring from the doctors tight grasp and held her left hand. The ring slid easily onto her slender ring finger, fitting perfectly. Jane beamed her million watt smile at Maura after burning the moment into her memory. She pulled her fiancée into her body and held her close, never wanting to let go again. She felt Maura begin to stir in her embrace and the press of moist lips against her ear.

"How good do you think the makeup sex after two weeks will be?" Maura whispered seductively as her hands began to travel down the brunette a body.

"Let's find out."


End file.
